In an industrial context, efficiency and profits increase by increasing a number of sample bottles that are processed simultaneously. For example, when processing a plurality of bottles on a shaker, spring holders are typically used to retain the bottles individually. Each bottle is connected via a respective conduit to one or more sensor(s) for monitoring the process. However, the number of bottles that can be processed simultaneously is limited by the capacity of the spring holders. Moreover, increasing the number of sample bottles may render the processing fastidious in part because all of the conduits connecting the bottles to the sensors may become entangled and/or mixed up. Therefore, the gain in efficiency associated in part to the increased number of bottles simultaneously processed may be overshadowed by the above mentioned drawbacks.